Alive With The Glory Of Love
by BonesBird
Summary: He doesn't want to see her with anybody else. It's time he made a change.


**Title: Alive With The Glory Of Love  
****Summary: He doesn't want to see her with anybody else. It's time he made a change.  
****Lyrics: Say Anything - Alive With The Glory Of Love**

**OK, SMUT TIME! Oh I can hear the cheers all around the world. As ever thanks to klcm and LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou for being the most epic readers I can ask for. **

**I am 2 weeks into my pact with my mum about not drinking. I wonder if that is why I'm not writing as much. Only 4 weeks left. Lets hope I get back in the groove before then.**

* * *

_**When I watch you  
**__**Wanna do you  
**__**Right where you're standing**_

He pulled her backwards, away from the throng that had gathered around her. This time he couldn't stand by and watch another man buy her a drink, another man lead her away, and in his minds eye another man be stood at the end of the aisle. He was done waiting, he was done playing gently, hoping she'd realise how he felt about her. He pulled her away, almost to the door before turning round and wrapping his arms round her, pulling her into the kiss he'd been dying to give her for almost as long as he's known her. The seconds drew out before she started to respond, grabbing the collar on his shirt as he manoeuvred them out of the building.

_**Right on the foyer  
**__**On this dark day  
**__**Right in plain view**_

They walked back to his car much the same way. Bumping into things as they went, he got her into the car and ran around it, grinning like an idiot. He hadn't expected her to react the way she had. The drive to his was agony, he just wanted to be touching her again, holding her closer to him. As soon as he had parked he was pulling her out of the car back into his arms. Kissing down her neck, gently biting down on the soft skin above her collarbone. They fumbled their way to the house, struggling up the stairs to the door. They were tangle of limbs and too many clothes. They needed now to be in the house.

_**Of the whole ghetto  
**__**The blue stone meadows  
**__**But we ignore that**_

She was pushing his jacket off almost the second they walked through the door, he was only seconds behind in pulling hers off. He kicked the door shut as they continued through the house towards the bedroom, each losing more articles of clothing as they went. He had never seen the look that crossed her face whenever they were apart for more than a second. Both were down to their underwear by the time they arrived at the bed. He pushed her down to it before he pulled her panties off. He kissed her hard again and gently stroked his finger against her core before pushing it into her.

_**You're lovely baby  
**__**This war is crazy**_

"Derek" She moaned, reaching down between them to push his shorts off him. As soon as her hands gripped him He knew this had been so long coming, he left his marks on her chest, the side of her neck, he wanted to be able to see where he had marked her for the next few days. He wanted external proof of the night. Her teeth were marking him just as equally. He leant up, looking for her permission to continue, to show her everything that he could offer her. He hoped for as long as possible. At her gentle nod he leant down and kissed her, while sliding home.

_**I won't let you down  
**__**Oh no, no, no**_

Her gasp as he started to move was enough to keep him moving, her nails digging into his back made him go even faster. He couldn't not be kissing a part of her, biting, sucking on her beautiful light skin. She seemed to be feeling the same, a nip, or a scratch. The little feelings made it all more intense, he'd never felt this way before, had never fit a girl this perfectly before. He felt her shuddering around him, he started moving faster and her screams filled the room. He followed her, groaning her name as he stilled.

_**I know my purpose  
**__**This war was worth this**_

He pulled the comforter over them, wrapping his arms around her and accepting the gentle kisses she placed on his chest. He was never going to let her go now she was his. The marks weren't fading, and neither complained for the second round. He held her closely as they both drifted into a soft sleep, holding the woman of his dreams.

_**I won't let them take you  
**__**Won't let them take you**_


End file.
